


Quarancompanion: Dagobert

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Quarancompanions [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cat, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: Aragon gets a cat!
Series: Quarancompanions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807054
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Quarancompanion: Dagobert

"Hey, Catalina! Tengo un regalo por ti (I have a present for you)." called Parr. Cleves was sprawled on a purple beanbag, barely containing her excitement - she'd helped to organise this surprise. Sitting in her green basket chair, Anne was aimlessly scrolling through social media. Jane was finishing the final details on her commemoration cake for the occasion. Kitty was asleep because it was a Sunday and she was making the most of not having to be awake at ungodly hours for the bridal hairstyles she would normally be inundated with at this time of year.

Catalina stumbled into the living room, still in her dressing gown, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "S'8 clock, why'm awake?" she muttered, trying to glare but not looking particularly regal, or scary. "I've got a present for you, madrino (godmother)." Parr said, as she pressed a pet carrier into her godmother's hands. Aragon gently placed the carrier on the floor and unhooked the latch, pulling the door open. "Oh! Dagobert is beautiful!" Cleves snickered, knowing the significance of Aragon calling her cat Dagobert (He was a King in the 7th century and the name of Henry's cat) - she was such a history nerd, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Cleves' beanbag:  
> https://5.imimg.com/data5/YJ/MU/MY-37550917/gabbroo-bean-bag-purple-500x500.jpg
> 
> Anne's chair:  
> https://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.sosGi-ThLdndTApMllXg-wHaHa&pid=Api
> 
> Dagobert:  
> https://www.rspca.org.uk/findapet/details/-/Animal/TORTILLA/ref/BSA2096649/rehome  
> THE CAT THAT DAGOBERT WAS INSPIRED BY HAS BEEN REHOMED!
> 
> The cake:  
> https://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.kmdT_9JIDdwFK7__NSAjxgHaHa&pid=Api
> 
> Dressing gown:  
> https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.VsB8kigrcugNG-Tkd_X2nAHaHa&pid=Api


End file.
